


[podfic] The Case of the Lucky Loss by Caro Dee

by sk_lee



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Audio Format: Streaming, Baseball, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not whether you win or lose, but how fast you can get home afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Case of the Lucky Loss by Caro Dee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of the Lucky Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350) by [Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee). 



4:20 64k Mp3

Download ZIP of The Case of the Lucky Loss by Caro Dee : [HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014032401.zip)

 

STREAM:


End file.
